An Sweet Halloween
by Crazy4yaoi
Summary: Happy Halloween! A cute little Renji/Ichigo.


Happy Halloween everyone!!

_**Hello?  
Remember me?  
Who's there?  
I've got your number  
Oh no, no  
I'm back to haunt you  
No, stay away  
Ha ha ha ha ha**_

_**It's Friday night  
So creepy outside  
It's is thundering and lightning  
There's nobody home  
Cause I'm all alone  
It's scary and it's frightening**_

"Ichigo, try not to steal the candy!!"

Karin said as she swatted her brother's hand away from the monstrous candy bag. Ichigo waited as his sister in her witch costume answered the door to little kids and their parents.

"Happy Halloween!!"

Karin called as she shut the door. She put the bowl of candy down near the door as she walked into the kitchen to get more. Ichigo snagged some candy as he walked up stairs. His dad had gone to get some things for upset stomach for the on rush of sick kids the next day.

_**The sound of shoes  
A shadow that moves  
Something odd is tic tac ticking  
Someone's in here  
I'm so full of fear  
The telephone is ringing**_

_**Now I can see you  
Oh no, please no  
Now I can touch you  
Oh god, please go  
I am right here now  
Oh please, tell me where  
Ha ha ha ha  
I'm in a nightmare  
You better run  
I'm back to haunt you down**_

As Ichigo walked into his dark room he noticed a shadow move. Think nothing of it he walked over to the edge of his bed to go to sleep. Instead something grabbed him and turned him around. In instinct Ichigo smacked them across the face and flipped on his desk light. On the floor in a heap was Renji in a vampire costume.

"Renji? What are you doing here?"

"Duh, to help you have a _sweet_ Halloween."

Ichigo blushed when Renji suggested what he meant by sweet.

_**Halloween, in the death of the night, hear me scream  
I'm coming, I'm coming  
Halloween, is the fear that I fight, in my dream  
Keep running, keep running**_

_**Just keep running - oh, keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running  
Just keep running - oh, keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running**_

Renji walked over to Ichigo and smiled. On his teeth where glue on fangs. When Renji grabbed him, Ichigo leaned his head back surrendering his neck.

"Not yet my sweet, that comes later."

Renji said as he stole a chastised kiss. Ichigo smiled at him. Then became wide eyed as Renji pulled out a costume from under the black cloak he was wearing.

"I'm not wearing that!!"

_**Hell broke out  
On this Friday night  
Zombies passing deadly  
My Candyman, from Bountyland  
Is coming here to get me**_

_**Now I can see you  
Oh no, please no  
Now I can touch you  
Oh god, please go  
I am right here now  
Oh please tell me where  
Ha ha ha ha  
I'm in a nightmare  
You better run  
I'm back to haunt you down**_

At that moment Renji pulled out the entire outfit. It was a traditional Chinese shirt that went down to your feet but was split at the waist creating two tails. That and the traditional pants where pitch black. Then came the scary part, black feathery wings. Together the entire outfit looked like a fallen angel.

"Please? The Soul Society is having a costume party!!"

Renji pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Ichigo caved.

"Fine."

_**Halloween, in the death of the night, hear me scream  
I'm coming, I'm coming  
Halloween, is the fear that I fight, in my dream  
Keep running, keep running**_

_**Just keep running - oh keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running  
Just keep running - oh keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running**_

As Ichigo and Renji walked through the Soul Gate they saw others come into view in costume. Uryuu was wearing a sexy devil costume, while Byakuya wore a sexy angel costume. Orihime looked like a massacred soul (i.e bloody kimono, sword in her hand, and pitch black contact covering her whole eye.). Rukia was in a Chappy the Rabbit suit. (A/N: I had to.) Chad had a fake sword through his left shoulder and fake blood running down his other hand. Urahara was in a business suit and Yoruichi was in a dog costume (A/N: think Shuichi's!).

"Happy Halloween Ichigo-san!!"

Orihime called out as she noticed them. The others responded as well. Rukia ran up in her costume.

"Nice costume Rukia."

Ichigo said as he laughed.

"HEY!! Chappy the Rabbit is a great costume!!"

_**It's squeaking and creaking  
I move silent in the night, hahahahaha  
Could be the boy from next-door  
You'll never guess my disguise  
Hahahahaha!**_

_**Kids and children fight  
Pumpkin and candlelight  
You might be the fearsome one at Junior High  
Tonight!**_

Rukia yelled at Ichigo. She ran to Orihime and Yoruichi after they announced bobbing for apples. Renji slung an arm around Ichigo's waist and leaned into his ear.

"I said I would make it up."

Everyone partied into the night but didn't notice the two lovers sneak away. Renji pushed Ichigo into a wall and started to kiss him senseless. As a few fireworks rang out no one noticed the two soul reaper in the middle of a heated make-out session.

"Happy Halloween Ichi-kun."

Renji said as he kissed him again.

"Happy Halloween, Renj-chan."

_**Halloween, in the death of the night, hear me scream  
I'm coming, I'm coming  
Halloween, is the fear that I fight, in my dream  
Keep running, keep running  
Halloween...**_

_**Just keep running - oh, keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running  
Just keep running - oh, keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running**_

_**Ahhhhhhh!!**_


End file.
